1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical gel slab formation and electrophoresis apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus in which gel slabs are formed in a gel slab chamber oriented in a true vertical position, having hydrophilic side walls, and which is filled from the bottom for eliminating turbulence and preserving separating gel solution gradients.
2. Description of the prior art
Most prior slab electrophoresis devices do not provide for vertical casting of the gel slab thereby trapping bubbles within the gel slab which distorts the separation of the sample therein during electrophoresis. Those devices providing for vertical casting of the gel slab do not have means for orienting the gel slab chamber in a true vertical position prior to polymerization and are all filled with the separating gel solution from the top of the gel slab chamber thereby increasing the probability of bubble formation and turbulence during filling which destroys or distorts any desired separating gel gradient. Gel slabs often allow leakage of buffer solution between the gel slab and the sides of the gel slab chamber, thereby short circuiting the gel slab and distorting the desired separation of the sample within the slab during electrophoresis. Moreover, low concentration separating gel solutions were often distorted due to a disparity of vertical forces at the bottom of the gel slab arising from different fluid pressure heads in the gel slab chamber and the lower buffer chamber. Operator exposure to high voltages utilized during electrophoresis is possible in prior art devices.
A vertical gel slab formation and electrophoresis apparatus is therefore needed which will allow casting of gel slabs having predetermined gel gradients, eliminate deformation within low concentration gel slabs, prevent leakage of buffer solution through the gel slab chamber, and provide operator protection from electrical shock.